Un loup garou rien qu'à moi
by Shuppa
Summary: Kim est une adolescente tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.Personne ne fait attention à elle jusqu'à ce que Jared revenant d'une absence prolongée ne semble plus se lasser de sa présence.Kim ne sait pas quoi penser de cet intérêt soudain.Imprégnation......
1. Chapter 0 : introduction ne zappez pas

Allez je me lance (qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme dirait le bon vieux dicton).

Vu que mon talent d'écrivain laisse vraiment à désirer et qu'ici ils sont en très grand nombre je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas faire connaître au plus de monde possible le talent de chacun. Alors voila une fan fiction que j'adore de Becksishere que je traduit parce que honnêtement c'est super. Je dis pas ça pour en faire la promo (quoi que un peu mais qui ne le fait jamais) mais étant une énorme fan des histoires d'imprégnation (et plus particulièrement celle de Jared et Kim) après avoir écumé toutes celles en français je suis allez voir de l'autre cote de la frontière et figurez vous que … Tadaaaaaaa y en a une tonne !! (Happy face)

Alors voila. A vous de jugez (de dire si la traduction est bien ou pas, ….)

En espérant que vous lirez cette fanfiction avec autant de plaisir que moi et puis même si vous n'aimez pas dites pourquoi (c'est toujours enrichissant)


	2. Chapter 1 : invisible

_"Nobody sees a flower - really - it is so small it takes time - we haven't time - and to see takes time, like to have a friend takes time."_

_- Georgia O'Keeffe_

-"Oh mince! Je suis encore en retard!"

J'éteins rapidement l'alarme de mon réveil en sautant hors de mon lit. Je mis les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, attrapait mon sac de cours et la pile de manuels scolaires posés en tas sur mon dévalais les escaliers loupant la dernière marche ce qui me fis voler à travers la pièce. Mon genou se retrouva tout écorché mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et rapidement raflais l'argent pour mon déjeuner posé sur le plan de travail.

La porte claqua dans mon dos alors que je courait dans la rue vérifiant que le bus scolaire n'était pas encore pour m'éviter ( pour la troisième fois cette semaine !!!) d'être en retard.

-"Enfin Kim!" dit en m'accueillant ma seule et unique amie Jenny alors que j'étais la dernière à monter dans le bus.

-"Heureusement que tu n'es pas en retard encore une fois sinon tu aurais été collé pour la semaine!"

-"Ouais" marmonnais-je "Heureusement"

La cloche sonnait alors que nous nous dirigions vers nos casiers respectifs. Je sortais les manuels pour le deux premiers cours de la matinée mais mon carnet à dessin tomba par terre. J'essayais maladroitement de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol mais il s'y écrasa bruyamment. Il était tombé en s'ouvrant à la page où j'avais gribouillé _Kim et Jared _un nombre incalculable de fois et de manière différente à chaque fois. En m'en rendant compte je rougis, le fourra rapidement dans mon casier et me dirigeas vers le premier cours, anglais qui passa rapidement vu qu'on nous donna une dissertation à faire dont le sujet était digne ce la prof.

En sortant, j'entendis Paul, un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée, se plaindre

-"La vache c'était dur! Je suis sîr que je me suis planté en beauté!"

musée, je roulais des yeux et, passant devant eux, me dirigeas vers le cours suivant: histoire.J'aime l'histoire, et je dis bien aimer (au premier sens du terme) principalement parce que dans ce cours se trouve le gars le plus cool et accessoirement celui dont je suis complètement et indéniablement amoureuse: Jared Thail.

-"Intello!" dit quelqu'un derrière moi. Je rougis et accélérais le pas.

Arrivé dans la salle je m'assoies et attend que Jared passe la porte. Comme s'il avait entendu ma prière, il entra dans la salle juste au moment où la cloche sonna.

-"Juste à temps Mr Thail!" dit la prof alors qu'il passait devant elle pour aller prendre sa place à côté de moi. Et non, il n'avait pas délibérément choisi cette place on nous en avait désigné une au début de l'année.

Jared fis un sourire charmeur à la prof (comme s'il était désolé ). Je rougis, ne me demander même pas pourquoi, et baissa rapidement le regard faisant comme si le dessin qui prenait forme sous mes doigts m'absorbait grandement. Il s'assoit près de moi et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir Jared faire des grimaces à ses potes à l'autre bout de la classe. Bon d'accord il est un peu gamin mais tellement canon !!!

-"Aujourd'hui on va étudier Indépendance Day!" annonça la prof.

J'entends des grognements jaillirent des quatre coins de la salle et même un venant de Jared à côté de moi. Je me souris à moi même: j'adore ce sujet, même si ça n'intéresse personne de le savoir...

-"Allez sortez une feuille et de quoi écrire" dit Mmd Howell en se fâchant.

J'avais déjà tout sous la main et continuais donc à dessiner quand j'entendis quelqu'un demander:

-"Est ce que t'as un crayon que tu pourrais me prêter?"

Je n'y prêtais pas attention me disant que de toute façon on ne s'adressait pas à moi, personne ne l'avais jamais fait.

-"Hello!"

Quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule.

-"Est ce que t'as un crayon à me prêter s'il te plaît?" me demanda Jared.

OH MON DIEU il me parle !! Je devais ressembler à une idiote à ne pas lui répondre. Je continuais de le fixer, sentant mon visage rougir de plus en plus.

-"B... Bien sûr" répondis-je en ouvrant ma trousse.

-"Merci" me dit-il un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je reportais mon regard sur ma feuille tentant de contenir l'énorme sourire (le genre gaga si vous voyez) se dessinant sur mon visage et commença à prendre des notes.

_Jared Thail venait de me parler pour la première fois! _


	3. Chapter 2 : disappearance

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez **_

_"Boredom - the desire for desires."_

_- Leo Tolstoy._

La cloche sonna, je mis mes bouquins dans mon sac et me rua hors de la salle.

Bon dieu Kim, régit plus vite la prochaine fois, dit quelque chose de "cool".

En tout cas il m'avait sourit. Jared Thail m'avait sourit!

Je sortis mon déjeuner de mon casier, l'échangeant contre les manuels.

-"Hey Kim!" m'interpella Jenny avec un grand sourire alors que je refermais mon casier.

-"Hey Jenny" lui répondis-je.

Toutes les deux, on se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

-"Alors t'as eu quoi comme cours ce matin?

-Anglais, beurk, et figure toi que Josh s'était assis à côté de moi et n'arrêtais pas de respirer à mon oreille pendant toute l'heure!".

Elle frissonna de dégoût et on éclata de rire.

-"Et toi? Oh attends laisse moi deviner! Histoire? Je le sais parce que t'as un grand sourire sur le visage ce qui signifie donc que t'as eu ta dose de Jared pour aujourd'hui."

Gênée je me mis à rougir ce qui la fit rigoler. C'est pas possible je fais que rougir...

Je lui jeta un regard blessé.

-"Okay c'est bon j'arrête" dit elle levant les mains devant elle en signe de rédition.

-"Je ne dirais plus rien mais sérieusement Kim il faut que tu passes à autre chose!"

Elle avait exagérée chaque mot pour appuyer ses dires.

-"Je sais" murmurais-je timidement repensant à la page de gribouillis dans mon carnet.

-"Arrête de le regarder Kim!"

Je jetais un regard interrogatif à Jenny.

-"De qui tu parles?" demandais-je

-"A-t-on avis? De Jared!" dit-elle excédée.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je le fixais.

-"Il faudrait qu'on se fasse une soirée pyjama un de ces jours" proposais-je pour changer de sujet.

Pas dupe Jenny me regarda et, pensant à la même chose, on se sourit.

La cloche sonna la fin de la pause ce qui nous ramena à la réalité.

-"Ouais pas de problème ça serait cool."

Après avoir jeté mes ordures Jenny me dit au revoir et je pris le chemin de mon casier pour en sortit les manuels dont j'aurais besoin l'après-midi.

J'arrivais devant la salle de chimie et découvris que j'étais la première. C'était toujours le cas quand le prof arriva. Pourquoi tout le monde est toujours en retard?

-"Bonjour Kimberley" me salua Mr O'Dowell en ouvrant la salle.

Je lui souris en retour.

La classe se remplissait au fur et à mesure que les élèves arrivaient.

-"Bon bah je vais vous rendre vos copies du dernier devoir" annonça le prof en passant entre les rangs.

Arrivé à ma hauteur il me tendit ma copie ajoutant un "bon travail Kimberly".

Je rougis lorsque j'entends quelqu'un chuchoter "intello" dans mon dos.

La semaine de cours semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Finalement le dernier cours toucha à sa fin après que les profs nous ai donné une tonne d'exercices à faire à la maison pendant le week-end.

-"J'en ai marre, j'ai déjà une dissertation à faire en histoire, des exercices de maths. Qu'est ce que les profs essayent de faire? Nous tuer?" dis-je ne me plaignant auprès de Jenny à la sortie.

-"Hey si ça se trouve t'as raison! Faudrait y réfléchir sérieusement Kimmy!"

Je lui fis mon plus méchant regard. Elle savait pourtant que je détestais ce surnom. Bien sûr elle explosa de rire devant mon "soi disant" air de méchante. On posa nos sacs sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et elle mis le contact. Lentement Jenny se glissa dans la file d'étudiants qui fuyaient cet enfer que j'appelle le lycée.

-"Oh fait t'as remarqués comment Brook matait Jared et Paul ce midi?"

-"Hum hum" marmonnais-je regardant, par la vitre frappée par la pluie, la seule personne que je voulais apercevoir dans la foule.

Jenny ne fit plus d'allusion à ce sujet et on roula en silence le reste du trajet.

-"Hey Kim, ne fais pas que travailler ce week-end. Sors un peu!" cria Jenny par la fenêtre alors qu'elle redémarrait.

-"Ouais, ouais" lui répondis-je lui faisant signe de s'en aller.

-"Kimmy, Kimmy!" scandait Rebecca, ma petite sœur de 8 ans, en me tirant par le bras pour m'emmener vers le salon.

Ne voulant pas y aller je la pris dans mes bras.

-"Ecoute Becky" dis je en l'ébouriffant gentillement "j'irais voir tout ce que tu veux mais plus tard d'accord?"

-Mais Kimmy....

-Promis je te jure."

Elle fit la moue et couru rejoindre sa place devant la TV.

-"Bonsoir M'man "criais-je du bas de l'escalier en direction de l'étage "je prends mon goûter et je vais bosser après!

-Bien sûr chérie " répondis ma mère apparaissant sur le palier"Tu en as beaucoup?

-Pas mal ouais. Je vais quasiment faire que ça de tout le week-end."

Lundi matin arriva très vite et je me ruais vers le cours d'histoire telle une accro à sa dose.

Mais, alors que la deuxième sonnerie retentissait ma drogue ne s'était toujours pas montrée. Mon petit monde s'écroulait.

Était-il malade? Non impossible, il allait bien en partant vendredi. Peut être est-il vraiment très en retard?

Mon Dieu tu ferais mieux de te concentrer.

-"Kimberley?"

Oups!

-"Oui Mmd?

-La réponse s'il te plaît?"

Oh non non non je vais encore m'humilier.

"Heu ...1981?" essayais-je

-"Bien essayé Kim mais non alors maintenant arrête de dessiner" je fermais subitement mon carnet "et concentre toi sur le cours."

Je rougis intensément alors que des gloussement fusaient dans la classe.

Je passais le reste de l'heure à fixer la porte dans l'espoir que Jared apparaisse.

-"Je suppose que t'as remarqué que Jared est absent aujourd'hui?

-C'est vrai?" demandais-je à Jenny faisant comme si elle m'apprenait la nouvelle.

Elle rigola, n'y croyant pas.

-"N'essaye même pas Kim, je te connais tu sais!"

Je croquais un morceau de pomme.

-"Oui j'ai bien remarqué!" marmonnais-je

-"Paul non plus n'est pas là c'est vraiment bizarre!" fit-elle remarquer

-"Peut être qu'ils sèchent tout simplement?

-Jared ne sèche pas" dis-je tellement bas qu'elle ne l'entendis pas.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent d'un ennui mortel. Je répétais chaque jour le même schéma. J'allais en classe, ma plaignait auprès de Jenny de l'absence de Jared, rentrait à la maison, bossais et rebelote le jour suivant.

Bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais vraiment parlé, il me manquait. Bizarre non?

Le lundi matin, je m'assis à ma place attendant sagement que le prof commence son cours. Le reste de la classe papotait principalement à propos du dernier potin dans le lycée.

J'étais entrain de dessiner quand j'entendis le prof dire:

-"C'est gentil de nous honorer de votre présence Mr Thail!"

Hein?

Là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un Jard encore plus beau qu'avant(si c'est possible!)


	4. Chapter 3 : interest

_The most powerful force in the univers is gossip_

Dave Berry

Oh Mon Dieu !

Jared était déjà le plus beau mec du lycée mais là c'était presque indécent : il était carrément canon ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Il faisait facilement 1m 80 maintenant. Comment quelqu'un pouvait grandir à ce point en seulement deux semaines ? Et ses muscles ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé bon sang ! Non pas que je m'en plaigne bien au contraire !

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte alors que je le fixais et, m'en rendant, compte je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Des murmures fusaient de partout.

-« Bon retour parmis nous » dit Mmd Howells lui priant, par le geste, d'aller s'asseoir à sa place.

Attends ça veut dire près de _moi_ ça ! Oh mon Dieu. J'était là à la fixer, comme tout le monde dans la classe, et il ne semblait même pas perturbé par tant d'attention.

Quoi… Que… Qu'est ce que ?

Je baissais rapidement le regard fixant mes genoux alors qu'il prenait place à côté de moi.

Je suis sûre que j'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais je savais aussi que je n'y pouvais rien y changer à part cacher mon visage au reste de la classe en attendant que ça passe.

Jared était de retour et c'était près de _moi_ qu'il s'asseyait !

Je contenais tant bien que mal l'énorme sourire qui menaçait de franchir mes lèvres alors que les cancans allaient bon train.

-« Il est carrément sexy maintenant !

-J'ai entendu qu'il était en prison !

-C'est sûr il est sous stéroïdes ! »

Je souris à cette dernière remarque.

Jared gardait son regard fixé vers le tableau alors que la prof essayait de ramener le calme dans son cours. Rapidement il sortit les bouquins de son sac et se remis à fixer le tableau comme si il regardait son émission favorite.

Peut être que je devrais lui demander si tout va bien ? Ne soit pas stupide il ne sait même pas que tu existes ! C'est juste une question. Mon Dieu je suis vraiment amoureuse de Jared et ça me rend folle !

Je me retenais de rire et me mis à copier le cours ne pensant même plus à regarder du côté de Jared.

-« Merde ! »

_Huh ?_ Je sursautais et levait les yeux directement vers Jared pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il remarqua mon mouvement et son regard rencontra le mien. Je rougis et détournais rapidement les yeux. Je plaçais une mèche de cheveux devant mon visage pour le cacher. Jared était entrain de me fixer, la bouche grand ouverte.

_Qu'est ce qui lui arrive bon sang ?_

Oh non ! Tout sauf ça ! Je devais avoir un truc sur le visage ! Je voulais qu'une seule personne remarque mon existence et elle était entrain de la faire mais pas pour la bonne raison. Comme si ma vie ne craignait pas assez !

Et lui qui continuais de me fixer, de me fixer et de me fixer encore.

Et moi, bien sûr, je rougissait, rougissait et vous l'avez devinez, continuais de rougir.

_Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? C'est une blague c'est ça ?_

Quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge. La prof sûrement.

-« Jared ? » dit-elle.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et remarquais qu'il me fixait toujours avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

-« Mr Thail. » répéta Mmd Howells en se dirigeant vers notre table. Pas de réponse.

-« Jared ! » cria-t-elle excédée qu'il ne réagisse pas.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? » dit-il arrêtant enfin de me fixer pour regarder la prof.

-« Vous fixez Kim depuis dix bonnes minutes. »

Je rougis et regardais ailleurs.

-« Oui » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Et bien puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons ? »

Il me regarda de nouveau et r »pondis « Parce que Kim est belle »

-« Pardon ? » demanda la prof surprise de sa réponse.

_QUOI !!!!_

-« Kim est magnifique » dit-il plus clairement _et _plus fort surtout

-« Bon, heu… et bien faites attention au cours » dit la prof en retournant au tableau.

-« Ouais ouais » dit Jared continuant de me fixer.

La sonnerie retentit enfin me délivrant de la situation la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vécue jusqu'à présent. Je ramassais vite fait toutes mes affaires les fourrant au hasard dans mon sac et me dirigeait vers la sortie comme tout le monde.

-« Kim »

Je me retournais pour voir Jared qui me fixait avec un air des plus heureux sur le visage.

Je rougis de nouveau et me mis à fixer mes chaussures .

-« Ou… oui ? » murmurais je faiblement.

-« Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à ton casier ? »

_Est ce qu'il était sérieux ? Non pas possible, ça devait être une blague !_

Son air joyeux s'effaçait alors que je tentais par n'importe quels moyens de faire sortir les mots de ma bouche.

-« Umm…ou… oui » dis je dans un murmure.

-« Oui ? » cria-t-il excité, me faisant sursauter face à son exubérance.

« Oh désolé désolé » s'excusa-t-il avec sincérité.

J'hochais la tête lui faisant comprendre que ça n'était rien et sortais enfin de la classe me rendant compte qu'on était les derniers encore à l'intérieur.

On marchait en silence côte à côte dans le couloir, Jared les mains dans les poches et la tête haute comme s'il était fière de ma présence à ses côtés.

_Peut être que finalement il était vraiment drogué_.

Une seule fois j'osais jeter un coup d'œil autour de nous pour voir les filles avec un air de jalousie sur le visage et les mecs complètement déconcerté par la situation.

-« Umm c'est…. c'est celui là » dis je à Jared montrant mon casier du doigt tout en m'y dirigeant.

-« Oh » acquiesce-t-il me suivant .

-« Hey mec ramène toi je crève de fa.. » dit Paul en arrivant près de Jared mais il ne termina pas sa phrase se rendant compte de ma présence.

Il se tourna vers Jared et, voyant son expression, ouvrit la bouche comme si il voulait dire quelque chose mais resta bloqué.

-« Comme…comme Sam ? » demanda-t-il à Jared.

Ce dernier acquiesça et sourit à Paul en retour.

-« Ok d'accord, allez viens Jared » dit Paul forçant son ami à le suivre le tirant dans la direction opposée à celle de la cafétéria.

-« M…mais non je peux pas, Paul attends ! »

Jared essayait de finir sa phrase tout en se faisant tirer en arrière par Paul.

-« Non Paul s'il te plaît »

Il semblait que Paul mettait toute sa force pour pousser Jared en direction de la sortie.

Et moi je restais là, les bras ballants, me demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Bon c'est vrai je le savais. Jared _m_'avait accompagné jusqu'à mon casier et même si c'était une blague ça avait aussi été le plus beau moment de toute ma vie !

**Beck :**

**Okay je sais que la réaction de Kim face à l'intérêt soudain de Jared est différente de ce qu'on peut lire dans les autres fanfics. Mais je voulais vraiment que sa réaction paraisse plus ….normale. Même si un mec très populaire se met à s'intéresser à elle je voulais qu'elle reste timide et pas tout de suite super à l'aise. C'est comme ça que je perçois Kim. Je suis désolé si vous n'avez pas aimé ce chapitre.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et s'il vous plait laissez des reviews**

**:)**

**Shuppa :**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews ça me touche vraiment de savoir que vous semblez aimer l'histoire autant que moi. Comme je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse (ça devait être posté mercredi mais bon si je vous dit que la prépa m'a bien occupé cette semaine est ce que vous me pardonnez ?) je vais en poster d'autres.**

**Merci encore et continuez de laisser des reviews s'il vous plait pour dire ce que vous pensez ça fait chaud au cœur et puis si il y a quelque chose à améliorer faite le savoir.**


	5. Chapter 4: young love

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous laissez !!!**

_"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family._

_Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."_

_- Jane Howard._

-« Il a dit quoi? »

Je regardais Jenny.

-« Ferme là, bon sang Jen, les autres nous regarde. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, les gens continuaient de dévorer leur déjeuner et n'avaient même pas percuté qu'elle venait de crier super fort.

-« Ouais grave ils nous regardent là. Ils sont tellement intéressés par les cris de deux personnes invisibles dans le coin. » dit-elle levant les yeux au ciel et joignant le geste à la parole.

On explosa toutes les deux de rire face à son imitation.

-« Nan mais sérieux Kim tu délires ! T'es sûre que ce n'est pas juste un autre de tes fantasmes, oh, peut être que tu rêvais éveillée ? Tu te souviens la dernière fois c'était trop marrant ! »

Elle pouffa de rire face à ce souvenir.

-« Ouais délirant » marmonnais-je en mordant dans un bâtonnet de carotte.

Jenny continuais de me regarder en rigolant, vérifiant si je n'étais pas encore en plein délire.

-«Jenny. Jenny ! Je te jure que je ne rêvais pas. C'est vraiment lui qui me parlait.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi alors ? » dit-elle jetant un coup d'œil jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur Paul à l'autre bout de la cafétéria. Elle le fixa pendant un moment.

-« Oh ! Oh non t'as pas vu ?

-Quoi? Voir quoi ? » lui demandais-je avec curiosité.

Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que je lui prenne les bras la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-« T'as pas vu que c'était un pari ? Je suis sincèrement désolé Kim mais pourquoi est ce que Jared s'intéresserait à toi maintenant ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il te parlait habituellement. T'es amoureuse de lui depuis combien de temps, neuf ans maintenant et il ne connaît même pas ton prénom ! »

_Dix la corrigeais-je mentalement_

-« Il m'a appelé par mon prénom aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ?

-Il m'a appelé par mon prénom aujourd'hui » répétais-je.

-« Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? »

J'acquiesçais.

-« Pff je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'il a entendu quelqu'un t'appeler Kim »

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu sa remarque.

_Et alors. La prof a dit mon prénom avant que lui ne le fasse mais je suis sûre qu'il le connaissait déjà. __Ok….. peut être pas_

Jared n'était toujours pas revenu depuis que Paul l'avait poussé dehors, même après que Paul soit revenu et ai repris sa place habituelle dans la cafétéria. D'ailleurs ce dernier devait avoir remarqué que je le fixais car il me fit un léger sourire.

_Qu'est ce que... ? Paul venait de me sourire. Ok, ce n'était pas un sourire franc mais c'était la plus grande marque de reconnaissance que j'avais jamais reçu de sa part. Jenny avait peut être raison : tout cela n 'était qu'une stupide blague_

Je balançais mon reste de bâtonnet de carotte sur mon plateau, pris ce dernier en main et me dirigea énervée vers la poubelle pour jeter mes déchets tournant le dos au regard confus que Jenny me lançait.

_Quoi? _demanda-t-elle silencieusement.

Je lui fis signe que ce n'était rien et poussais les portes de sorties de la cafétéria non sans remarquer que Paul me suivait du coin de l'œil.

Je prenais les bouquins dans mon casier pour le prochain cours et m'installa dehors. Je sortis le calepin de mon sac et croquais le paysage de First Beach ne me concentrant pas vraiment sur le dessin mais ressassant la situation bizarre et cependant magnifique que j'avais vécue en cours d'histoire.

_Pourquoi m'aurait-il dit tout ça s'il ne le pensait pas ? Tu te le demandes vraiment ? Parce qu'il est populaire et que ses amis on parié qu'il n'oserait pas faire une blague à la fille timide à qui personne ne parle d'habitude._

La cloche sonna, les élèves ramassèrent leurs bouquins et entrèrent en classe. Quelques-uns me bousculèrent, ne faisant pas attention, se pressant pour ne surtout pas être en retard.

Les deux derniers cours durèrent une éternité jusqu'à ce que finalement la dernière sonnerie annonça la fin de la journée.

_Ah enfin. Douce liberté_

-« A la prochaine Kim » me lança Jacob Black alors que je me dirigeais vers mon casier.

-« Bye Jacob » dis je faiblement.

Jacob avait toujours été gentil avec moi, au contraire de 90% des élèves ici présents. Bon on n'était pas super proches mais au moins je n'étais pas invisible à ses yeux et lui me parlait alors que les autres non. Il venait de vivre une mauvaise période ces dernières semaines, un truc comme quoi il était amoureux d'une italienne mais qui elle ne l'aimait pas. Je pouvais compatir à sa douleur, malheureusement. Mais c'était un mec sympa et je le remerciais pour l'amitié qu'il me portait.

Il me tendit la main attendant que je la claque avec la mienne. Je rigolais. Il avait un peu grandi ces derniers temps et je devais pratiquement sauter pour l'atteindre.

Il rigola lui aussi et se glissa dans la file d'étudiant qui sortaient suivit des ses deux meilleurs potes Quil et Embry. La situation se répéta et ils suivirent Jacob en se chahutant.

-« Passe un bon week-end Kimmie » me cria Quil, ce qui fis tourner la tête de plusieurs autres élèves.

-« Qui ? » entendis-je quelqu'un demander.

Je rougis et marcha discrètement vers mon casier. Après avoir fait le code, je tirais sur le cadenas mais rien ne se passait.

_Flûte_

Je grognais, mécontente alors que ça ne voulait toujours pas s'ouvrir après un troisième essai.

_Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi?_

Finalement après neuf tentatives, ce stupide casier s'ouvrit enfin et bien sûr la moitié de mes bouquins tomba par terre.

-« Rhaa ça m'énerve ! » criais-je dans le couloir maintenant désert.

_La vache les gens sont vraiment pressés de partir d'ici._

Je planifiais d'acheter un nouveau cadenas pour mon casier. J'en avais tellement marre que celui-ci se bloque que j'avais emmené tous les bouquins dans mon sac. Je me dirigeais vers le parking attendant que ma mère vienne me chercher.

***

-«Bon sang Maman ! T'as vingt minutes de retard. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire et est ce que tu sais comme c'est embarrassant d'être tout seule à attendre ? » lui reprochais-je alors que je m'engouffrais dans la voiture fuyant le crachin habituel dans cette ville.

-« La prochaine fois je rentre à pied si t'as cinq minutes de retard ! »

Je me mis à bouder et regarda à travers la vitre.

-« Je suis désolé chérie mais j'ai été retenue par mon boulot et d'ailleurs je vais devoir y retourner après vous avoir préparer le dîner à ta sœur et toi. »

Elle me toucha le bras essayant de m'attendrir.

Je le retirais et continuais de regarder dehors.

-« Encore ? » dis je méchamment.

-« Je suis désolé Kim, vraiment, mais je suis nouvelle là bas et je dois faire bonne impression. »

Je me tournais alors vers elle.

-« En négligeant tes enfants ? »

Elle ne dit plus rien et on fit le reste du trajet en silence. Ma mère se gara dans l'allée alors que je ramassais mon sac sur la banquette arrière, claqua la portière en sortant et couru vers la porte d'entrée en mettant ma capuche pour éviter de mouiller mes cheveux sur le chemin.

_ « T'as beaucoup de devoirs à faire Kim ? »

Je décidais de laisser tomber toute la colère que j'avais contre ma mère et répondis à sa question :

-« Ouais, pas mal. » dis je en attrapant trois cookies au chocolat du paquet et en fourra un dans ma bouche. C'était mes préférés et puis, pourquoi les laisser là si ce n'est pour qu'une ado affamée les mange ? Ado qui (je précise) n'a mangé que la nourriture immonde de la cafétéria de toute la journée. Cela me semblait juste que je les mange.

-« T'as passé une bonne journée ? » me demanda ma mère.

_Seulement la plus belle de toute ma vie !!!!!! Mais peu importe._

-« Ouais ça a été. »

Je continuais de manger des cookies alors qu'elle commençait à préparer le repas.

_Je ne peux pas croire que Jared m'a parlé aujourd'hui et en plus il m'avait trouvé jolie! Jared Thail me trouvait belle!!_

-« Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Quoi ? Mais non je ne souris pas » répondis-je sur la défensive m'éloignant d'elle.

-« Oh que si tu souris Kimmie ! » Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me tourna face à elle. Son visage était éclairé par un grand sourire.

-« C'est à cause d'un garçon c'est ça ? Oh Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie »

A ce moment là elle me serrait carrément dans ses bras !

-«Mdjfm…arghh…ahrahah »

J'essayais de la repousser.

-« Maman ! » lui dis-je en arrivant enfin à l'éloigner de moi.

-« Laisse tomber M'man c'est pas un garçon. Qui me remarquerais de toute façon ? »

_Jared Thail t'as remarqué_

J'attrapais d'autres cookies sur le plan de travail et m'échappais vers les escaliers, non sans avoir entendu ma mère dire en soupirant:

-« Ahh les amours de jeunesse »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me préparais pour une longue soirée de corvée scolaire.

**Beck**

**S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez. J'en serais vraiment ravie. :)**

**La partie sur le cadenas qui se bloque est dédicacée à ma meilleure amie qui a eu le même problème. Hahahahahaha :)**

**Shuppa:**

**Et voila le travail! J'espere que ça vous plait toujours autant et que vous laisserez des reviews !! ^^**

**Désolé si j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai pas eu internet pendant deus semaines (joies de la campagne) et puis je suis en révisions de concours donc voilà. **


	6. Chapter 5: Manners

**Beck:**

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friends, Amanda, Rebecca and Melissa, just because you are awesome. :)**

_"No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted."_

_- Aesop._

Mardi arriva et toujours aucun signe de Jared. Alors quand mercredi arriva lui aussi j'avais le moral au plus bas en pensant que Jared comme la dernière fois soit parti pour des semaines.

Heureusement, j'allais avoir tord.

Jared Thail entra dans la classe à 15h01 exactement. Ses yeux étaient déjà entrain de me fixer alors que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire mon cinéma habituel: rougir et regarder partout sauf dans sa direction.

Son visage s'éclaira alors qu'il marchait vers la table qu'on partageait, ses yeux ne me quittant pas une seconde.

_Comment est ce qu'il fait pour marcher sans regarder ou il va sans même tomber et puis pourquoi est ce qu'il continue de me fixer comme ça?_

_Super la pauvre petite Kim est encore la cible de la blague_

-"Hey Kim" me dit Jared avec un sourire en coin alors que je rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles en me concentrant sur mon bouquin.

-"Salut" dis-je à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Son sourire s'effaça.

-"T'es fachée contre moi, Kim?"

_Hein?_

Timidement je le regardais.

-"Pardon? "

-"Es tu fâchée parce que je n'étais pas en cours hier et que je suis parti tôt lundi?" demanda-t'il tout en s'asseyant mais continuant à me faire face.

-"Je suis vraiment désolé de ça tu sais."

Il continua ainsi à s'excuser jusqu'à ce que je trouve le courage de l'arrêter

-"Je suis désolé j'aurais préféré être avec toi mais Paul m'a fait dégag... "

-"Non!"

Son visage s'éclaira de nouveau.

-"Vraiment? Tu ne m'en veux pas?"

J'hochais la tête de bas en haut rougissant fortement. Il fit de même souriant comme une mère voyant son enfant pour le première fois.

_Attends une seconde. Est ce que Jared vient de dire qu'il aurait préfère être avec moi?_

_Oh mon Dieu je crois que je vais m'évanouir!_

La pensée que je venais d'avoir me fit respirer plus vite et Jared se tourna brusquement vers moi

-"Kim, ça va? T'as besoin de quelque chose, de voir un docteur? L'infirmière peut-être? Je t'y emmène si tu veux.

-Jared ! Arrêtez de perturber mon cours. Il me semble que Kim va bien alors laissez la tranquille et concentrez vous un peu" lui reprocha Mme Howells

Le visage de Jared resta soucieux jusqu'à ce que je dise à la prof qu'effectivement j'allais bien.

_Hein? Pourquoi je ne peux pas juste le dire à Jared? Et c'est quoi toutes ses sauts d'humeurs? Peut être qu'il avait un comportement bipolaire? Non je le saurais._

Il me sourit et se tourna enfin en direction du tableau. Pour une raison que j'ignore il semblait vraiment faire beaucoup d'effort pour garder son regard dans cette direction.

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait bon sang!_

-"Vous ferrez l'exposé par deux et comme je suis gentille je vais vous laissez faire les groupes vous même"

_Oh mince. Maintenant on va devoir faire un exposé à deux. Sérieux qu'est ce que les profs ont avec les exposés à faire a deux?_

_Je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que toutes les paires soient faites et qu'il n'en reste qu'un, qui est souvent très stupide et..._

-"Kim, tu voudrais bien faire l'exposé avec moi?"

_Hein?_

Je me retournais pour voir un Jared joyeux mais nerveux.

Je le fixais pendant quelques secondes attendant que quelqu'un explose de rire et me dise que tout ça n'était qu'une blague.

J'attendais, attendais, attendais encore mais rien ne se passait.

-"Kim."

-"Umm..."

-"Est ce que tu veux faire l'exposé...avec moi?"

Je rougis.

-"Tu..t'es sûr?"

Il me sourit et acquiesça.

-"Parce que tu sais t'as pas besoin de la faire avec moi, je suis sûre que 90% de la classe voudrait le faire avec toi" marmonnais-je rapidement, regardant l'espace entre lui et le bureau

_Oh mon Dieu ! Je venais de dire une phrase entière à Jared pour la première fois. Attends ça ressemblait à quoi. Et mince ! Je venais enfin de dire une phrase entière à Jared et ça sonnait... ewww_

Il me sourit, amusé, ce qui me fis rougir et sourire en retour.

-"C'est la phrase la plus longue que tu m'as jamais dites!" dit il souriant de plus belle.

_Mon Dieu maintenant il se rend compte que je ne suis qu'une idiote!_

La sonnerie retentit et son sourire s'effaça. On rangea tous les deux nos affaires et je commençais à me diriger vers la porte quand quelqu'un me dit :

-"Hey attends!"

_Oula, quelqu'un s'adresse a moi. Mon Dieu je suis tombée dans une dimension parallèle ou alors je rêve éveillée encore une fois?_

-"Kim."

Je me retournais pour me retrouver face au torse de Jared ce dernier baissant le regard pour me voir.

-"A demain"

Il semblait, comment le décrire... triste?

_Oh je vois, il est triste parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'il va devoir faire l'exposé avec moi. Je savais qu'il allait changer d'avis_.

Je rougis et lui au revoir à peine plus fort que lui l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Jared se dirigeait dans la direction opposée jetant des regards par dessus son épaule.

_Ce mec est vraiment bizarre. Canon mais bizarre._

Mince, il pleuvait encore une fois. Je fis descendre mon sac de mes épaules vers les marches devant le lycée pour farfouiller dedans, essayant de trouver mon parapluie.

"Merde" je remettais mon sac sur mes épaules.

Je mis ma capuche et commença à prendre le long chemin jusqu'à la maison. Au bout de cinq minutes j'étais complètement trempée avec même de l'eau qui s'échappait de mes chaussures à chaque pas

J'avais de plus en plus froid et me dépêchais donc rêvant d'une douche brûlante que je prendrais directement en rentrant. Je courrais presque et bien sûr trébuchais sur une pierre glissante ce qui me fit m'étaler de tout mon long.

"Merde" criais-je à nouveau.

Le rouge me montait aux joues et je vérifiais que personne n'avait été témoin de ma chute. Je me relevais doucement et remarqua que mon bras saignait, ce n'était pas douloureux juste un peu écorché.

Je ramassais mon sac de cours qui était tombe un peu plus loin.

'"Oh non!" mon sac presque neuf était maintenant couvert de boue.

Je repris mon chemin, faisant attention à chaque pierre pour trouver un chemin sûr jusqu'à la route. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et continuais de marcher

_Ce devait être encore une voiture que se moquait de la pauvre petit fille qui rentre chez elle sous la pluie._

Alors qu'une énorme gerbe d'eau m'aspergeait tout le côté droit je levais la tête pour voir les quatre filles les plus populaires du lycée me souriant vaniteusement a travers la vitre de leur voiture.

J'étais détrempée.

_Est ce que cette journée pouvait encore être pire que ça?_

-"Prends ça Connweller" entendis-je alors qu'une autre voiture passait près de moi.

_J'ai parlé trop vite._

Je regardais par terre et continuais de marcher, me focalisant sur mes pas pour m'assurer que je ne tomberais plus. Les voitures continuaient de passer près de moi.

J'entendis une voiture ralentir derrière moi et me mis à marcher plus vite. Elle me suivait carrément maintenant.

_S'il vous plait faites que ce ne soit pas un kidnappeur, s'il vous plait s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait._

Je courais, apeurée, ne faisant plus attention où je mettais les pieds.

-"Kim."

_Attends, le kidnappeur derrière mon __prénom__._

Je m'arrêtais surprise.

-"Ce n'est que moi"

Oh. Mon. Dieu

-"Kim," appela-t-il encore une fois pensant que n'avais pas entendu.

Je me retournais faisant face à la voiture et vis Jared avec le plus grand sourire possible sur le visage

-"Ou – Oui?"

-"Tu veux que je te ramène?" me demanda-t-il sortant de sa voiture et se dirigeant vers moi.

-"N – Non merci" lui répondis-je en rougissant et baissant les yeux.

_Est ce que Jared Thail vient vraiment de me proposer de me ramener?_

-"Ah bon pourquoi?" son sourire avait disparu et il semblait blessé.

-"Umm…" dis-je essayant de trouver mes mots.

-"Ma maison n'est plus très loin maintenant. Je peux marcher"dis je faiblement.

Son visage retrouva toute sa gaieté.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête._

-"C'est pas grave" répliqua-t-il m'ouvrant la portière, attendant que je monte dans la voiture. Il sourit et me fis signe de monter dans sa voiture.

-"Je ne veux pas mouiller ta voiture" dis-je timidement ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil vers lui à travers mes cils pour le trouver continuant de me fixer en souriant.

A ce moment là je réalisais que nous étions toujours dehors sous la pluie.

-"Tu es sûr?" lui demandais-je, le regardant rapidement dans les yeux pour la première fois.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-"Absolument"

**Beck:**

**S'il vous plait laissez des reviews et je vous donne un cookie.**

**Shuppa :**

**Désolé je n'ai pas de cookies sous le coude et je me doute que, avec le retard que j'ai, vous ne laisserez pas spécialement de reviews sur ce chapitre. Désolé encore.**


	7. Chapter 6: The ride

**Beck:**

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à dragonlayer, ashleighbabe et miilla. Parce que vos reviews étaient géniales !!!**

**Et mon amie Amanda, parce qu'elle aime mon histoire. :)**

_"A mind troubled by doubt cannot focus on the course to victory."_

_- Arthur Golden._

On fit le trajet en silence, mais ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable. C'était plutôt bien, en fait d'être près de Jared sans devoir lutter pour faire sortir les mots de ma bouche et ensuite de me sentir embarrassée. Je jetais un regard vers Jared qui avait une main sur le volant et l'autre tritouillait la radio, essayant de trouver une station qui passait une chanson. Il coupa finalement la radio, clairement ennuyé qu'il n'y ait rien de bien.

Je regardais par la fenêtre alors qu'on roulait, souriant en voyant les gouttes s'écraser contre la vitre. En fait j'aime la pluie, quand on n'est pas obligé de marcher sous elle. Je reportais mon regard vers la route pour m'apercevoir que Jared me regardait en souriant.

-"ça va? " me demanda-t-il souriant toujours et me regardant toutes les 5 secondes.

J'acquiesçait et rougis légèrement.

_Dis donc je m'améliore : je parle à Jared et je ne deviens pas aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Enfin techniquement je ne lui ai pas encore parlé mais vous voyez le topo._

-"J'adore la pluie" dis je rapidement.

_Ma première phrase dites à Jared sans en être obligée. Whoa ! Peut-être que je deviens capable de lui parler comme à tout le monde maintenant._

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi et un sourire perça sur son visage.

-"Tu l'adores? "

-"Ou…Oui" murmurais-je.

_Peut être pas._

-"Pourquoi? " demanda-t-il, toujours avec le sourire. Il semblait vraiment curieux.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la route quand il tournait à chaque coin de rue et sans se tromper sur le chemin en plus !

_Comment sait-il où aller ?_

Je regardais par la fenêtre, sachant qu'il serait plus facile de lui parler sans devoir le regarder ou sachant que lui me regarde.

-"Ummm… une impression" dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-"Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que…."

_Voulait-il vraiment savoir ou le demandait-il juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait ?_

-"Vas-y" me dit-il gentiment attendant ma réponse.

_Je suppose qu'il veut vraiment savoir._

-"Et bien je suppose que j'ai l'impression que… il n'y a plus de problèmes dans le monde, que la pluie peut tout laver. Ouais c'est ça. "

Je rougis et baissa le regard.

-"C'est stupide je sais. "

Je me mis à triturer le bas de mon pull. Cela me permettait de garder mes mains occupées. J'ai toujours tendance à remuer les doigts quand je suis nerveuse.

-"Nan c'est pas stupide" rétorqua Jared me souriant ce qui fit manquer un battement à mon cœur, littéralement.

-"En fait j'aime marcher sous la pluie. "

Je levais les yeux pour le regarder.

-"Ne semble pas si surprise Kim" dit-il me donnant un coup dans le bras en riant.

-"J'aime ça mais je n'ai pas une aussi bonne raison que toi. " dit-il en riant "Ouais c'est ça"

Il haussa les épaules et je ris face à sa tentative de me copier. Il me regarda alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue, ce qui n'était probablement pas une chose à faire, avec un sourire éclatant.

_Il est tellement canon quand il sourit, j'espère juste que c'était à moi qu'il souriait. Non, il pensait certainement à quelque chose d'autre_

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. J'étais trop timide pour dire quoi que se soit et aussitôt que l'envie me prenait de le faire, le premier mot n'arrivait même pas à franchir mes lèvres.

Il était tellement beau et gentil de proposer de ramener une inconnue, comme ça, juste parce qu'elle marchait sous la pluie.

_Mon Dieu aucun doute qu'un million de filles voulaient sortir avec lui. Mais il n'a eut qu'une seule petite amie et c'était il y a très longtemps._

-"Kim"

_Hein? Quoi?_

Je sursautais légèrement, ne m'étant pas rendue compte que je rêvassais. Je levais les yeux pour voir Jared qui me fixait, les sourcils froncés en signe d'inquiétude. Son visage s'éclaira quand je repris enfin contact avec la réalité.

-"Kim tu vas bien? " demanda-t-il reportant son attention sur la route.

-"Oui désolé" dis je faiblement alors que mon visage reprenait son habituelle teinte rouge.

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage ce qui finit de le rendre lumineux de joie **(désolé je ne sais pas comment traduire cela)**

-"Okay, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais on est bientôt arrivés" dit-il désignant d'un geste de la main le paysage à travers la vitre de la voiture.

-"Oh o-okay ! "

Je jetais un regard dehors et remarqua qu'il avait arrêté de pleuvoir. Je me retournais pour faire face à Jared le trouvant les sourcils froncés, regardant chaque maison devant laquelle on passait. Il marmonnait quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

-"Oui, c'est…c'est celle là" dis je désignant ma maison du doigt. Il me souri et me remercia.

Il s'engagea dans l'allée, tandis qu'il se remettait à pleuvoir, et coupa le moteur. J'attrapais mon sac posé à mes pieds et sursauta quand Jared ouvrait déjà la portière de mon côté.

_Mon dieu, il est rapide !_

Je sortis, regardant où je posais les pieds mais réussi quand même à trébucher. Je me préparais à une rencontre brutale avec le sol mais au lieu de cela, deux mains chaudes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.

-"Whao, ça va? " demanda Jared. Sa voix était inexplicablement pleine de sollicitude. Il me remit sur pied et se posta devant moi. Il était tout près.

_Tout près, oh trop près_

-"Désole, désolé" marmonnais-je me remettant de mes émotions. Je m'excusais encore et rougis une fois de plus.

-"T'es sûr que tu n'est pas blessée ? "

J'acquiesçais et il laissa échapper un soupir.

-"Je suis vraiment désolé Jared. "

Il rigola doucement.

-"Tu n'auras jamais besoin de t'excuser auprès de moi Kim" dit-il en souriant.

J'attendis pour voir si il blaguait. Apparemment pas. Il me regarda et me dit qu'il le pensait vraiment. Alors ça voulait dire que je le reverrais ? Cette question me tourmentait alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte de la maison. Il me rattrapa en quelques enjambées et je réalisais qu'il allait m'accompagner jusqu'au perron. Je resserrais ma prise sur mon sac, surprise de ne plus être si anxieuse, et mes yeux se posèrent naturellement sur lui. Il marchait en regardant droit devant lui et, pour la première fois depuis des jours, je pus le regarder sans croiser son regard posé sur moi.

-"Désolé que tu ais à me ramener chez moi. " dis-je faiblement.

Il s'arrêta de marcher subitement. Il se tourna vers moi et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était mis à me parler depuis ce fameux lundi, je ne me sentis pas embarrassée de lui rendre son regard.

-"Kim, qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? " me reprocha-t-il gentiment. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse.

Aucun de nous ne bougea pendant un long moment. Je le fixais et lui faisait de même. Je m'arrêtais sur chaque trait de son magnifique visage, sur ses cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux marron, son nez, ses lèvres charnues.

Tout était _parfait._

-"Je te l'ai proposé Kim, tu te souviens ? Et je suis désolé que tu ais eu besoin de marcher sous la pluie jusqu'à ce que je te prenne. "

Il baissa le regard, honteux.

Il ne devrait s'excuser de rien du tout. Il m'a juste évité de marcher jusqu'à chez moi sous la pluie.

-"Ce n'est pas…"

-"Kim…"

-"Oui" demandais-je.

Il hésita. Il me regardait avec une expression particulière dans les yeux jusqu'à se qu'il parle enfin.

-"Merci. "

_Hein ? __Quoi ? Il me remerciait pour quoi?_

Il devait avoir remarqué que je semblait confuse parce qu'il se mit à rigoler.

-"De me parler. " dit-il simplement comme si c'était la réponse à toutes mes questions, mais qui, en fait, ne répondait à aucunes d'entres elles.

_Pourquoi diable __me__ remerciait-il de __lui__ parler ?_

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais il m'arrêta.

-"Je sais que je ne t'ai pas vraiment parlé avant et pour cela je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé. Si seulement je pouvais revenir au premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés je le ferrais sans hésiter, mais c'est impossible donc je suis prêt à tout tenter pour que tu ne me repousse pas. "

**(Je suppose que sur le texte d'origine ça paraît plus romantique vu la réaction de Kim. Désolé si je n'ai pas réussi à retranscrire les paroles de Jared)**

J'étais bouche bée et continuais de fixer Jared jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sa main devant mes yeux.

Les sourcils de Jared formaient une ligne continue en signe d'incompréhension alors que je marmonnais une autre excuse.

-"Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais de t'excuser n'est ce pas ? " Il rigolait mais une pointe de frustration perçait dans sa voix.

Je secouais la tête en souriant.

-"C'est quelque chose avec lequel tu va devoir vivre" chuchotais-je plus pour moi même.

-"Je peux m'y habituer"

J'étais vraiment surprise qu'il m'ait entendu. On continua notre chemin en silence. Jared avait ses mains dans les poches de son jean et j'avais fait la même chose avec les miennes les mettant dans les poches de ma veste.

"Et bein, heu…. Merci pour le voya.."

"Kim, est ce que tu voudrais manger avec moi demain midi." demanda rapidement Jared me coupant la parole.

"Uhh... vraiment?"

Il acquiesça.

Je rougis et accepta. Aussitôt que les mots franchir mes lèvres, son visage s'éclaira comme un gamin voyant le Père Noël pour la première fois ou une mère voyant ses enfants. Je m'accommodais bien au fait d'avoir dis oui à sa demande. Quelle fille ne serait pas d'accord ? Dire oui était facile en soi mais avoir le courage de manger et de parler avec Jared pendant un déjeuner entier allait être une autre paire de manche et puis croire qu'il voulait réellement manger avec moi appartenait à un autre monde.

**Shuppa: **

**Merci à Kikioutou, Leviathan08, Paa-x3 et pleins d'autres encore pour tous les reviews que vous me laissez ça remonte le moral !**

**Hey vous avez vu même pas deux jours depuis le dernier chapitre^^ J'espère que ça rachète le fait que je n'ai rien posté pendant longtemps. Je suis, encore une fois, vraiment désolé pour ça je sais que c'est vraiment très énervant d'attendre…**


	8. Chapter 7 : 12 minutes

_"A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same."_

_- Elbert Hubbard._

Je me dirigeais vers la maison, toujours sous le charme de Jared. J'ouvris doucement la porte d'entrée ne pouvant empêcher ma main tenant les clefs de trembler. Refermant derrière moi, je me laissais glisser le long de la porte, vous savez comme dans les films où la fille fond en larmes. La seule différence entre ces films et moi c'est que j'étais heureuse.

Indéniablement heureuse.

Plus heureuse que n'importe qui ne l'a jamais été dans l'histoire du monde.

Et cela pour une simple raison : je venais de passer exactement 12 minutes en voiture avec Jared Thail.

_12 minutes._

Je restais assise là, pendant je ne sais combien de temps, repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Est- ce que Jared Thail venait vraiment de me demander de sortir avec lui ? Je couinais comme une petite fille et, me relevant, balançais mon sac dans un coin de la pièce.

-« Kim ? Tu va bien ? »

-«Aahh ! » hurlais-je en sursautant alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis qui c'était.

-« Mon dieu, maman, tu m'a fais peur. » je gardais une main sur ma poitrine alors que mon rythme cardiaque ralentissait pour revenir à une fréquence normale.

Elle rigola doucement.

-« Désolé ma puce, tu semblais … avoir un 'moment' là-bas »

De sa main tenant le couteau qu'elle utilisait pour couper les légumes elle indiqua l'entrée.

-« Mmmm… » je baissais la tête, admettant par la même occasion que c'était vrai. Je sortis une bouteille de Coca-cola du frigo et grimpais sur le plan de travail faisant face à ma mère.

J'attendais qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle restait là à me sourire.

-« M'man, tu me stresse. Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? » demandais-je alors qu'elle se remettais à éplucher les carottes.

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda avec un air bizarre.

-« Kim, tu sais que tu es jolie juste comme tu es. »

_Quoi? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me raconte là?_

-« Heu… Okay m'ma,. Ça va?" demandais-je agitant ma main devant ses yeux qu'elle tapa gentiment pour la repousser. « Est-ce que tu t'es remise à boire ? »

-« Kim je dis juste que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas populaire que tu n'es pas parfaite juste comme tu es » dit-elle en rigolant.

_Ma mère est dingue mais bon qui s'en soucis. Je viens de passer 12 minutes avec JARED THAIL !_

-« Oui maman, je sais, je sais, tu me l'a déjà sortie celle-là tu t'en souviens » dis-je tout en sautant du comptoir.

Je me moquais de la voix de ma mère alors que je sortais de la cuisine pour aller dans ma chambre son rire m'accompagnant : « Kim est une douce et bonne enfant. Intelligente _et_ qui s'occupe de sa famille » Je rigolais, agitant une main en l'air tout en me retournant pour faire face à ma mère qui me suivait « Oh, vous êtes jalouse que _ma _Kimberley soit une si gentille fille ? Blah, blah, blah. »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire jolie et gentille Kimberley »

Je la regardais d'un air curieux.

-« Ce que j'allais dire c'est que tu es parfait comme tu es, assure toi de ne pas changer » ce qui me fis froncer le nez.

-« Sur, m'an » dis-je, prenant un air blasé alors qu'elle touchait mon bout du nez de son doigt.

Tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était de sauter partout en criant de joie. _Mais_ je me contrôlais, pour le moment.

Ma mère quitta la pièce et j'attendis qu'elle soit descendue avant de courir vers mon lit, prendre mon oreiller et tenter d'étouffer mon cri.

J'avais rendez-vous pour déjeuner avec Jared demain. Moi. Kimberley Conweller. L'ennuyeuse Kim.

Au diner.

La famille Conweller au grand complet.

Quelle joie !

-« Alors Kim, comment s'est passé ta journée » me demanda mon père alors que je lui passais la salade.

J'avalais, la gorge serrée.

-« C'était bien. Comme d'hab' » dis-je haussant les épaules et jetant un coup d'œil à ma mère. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de mal pour se retenir de ne pas parler à mon père de mon 'moment' comme elle l'a si bien qualifié cet après midi.

Heureusement papa ne remarqua pas le sourire furtif qui passa sur le visage de maman alors qu'elle posait à mon frère, Robert, la même question. Je mangeais le reste du repas lentement, restant à la fin pour aider à débarrasser la table et terminer de nettoyer la vaisselle dans l'évier.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai parlé à Jared aujourd'hui. 9 ans sans aucune vraie conversation et BAM ! Il se met à me parler._ _Et_ _je lui répondais. Enfin en quelque sorte. Attendez, je lui ai réellement répondu. __Oh mon Dieu. Jared me fait perdre la tête._

Je me couchais tôt ayant terminé relativement vite les devoirs à faire. Je me mis à penser à Jared, ce qui n'est pas inhabituel en soit mais cette fois-ci des mots avaient été échangés et ça c'était vraiment passée, ce n'était pas un autre de mes rêves éveillés.

_Dring, dring._

_Qui peut bien m'appeler à … ?_

J'allongeais le bras tatonnant, cherchant le téléphone près de la pile de bouquins qui se trouvaient sur ma table de nuit, les renversant au passage. Je jetais un coup d'oeil au réveil, 1:07 du matin. Mon Dieu. Qui était encore debout à cette heure-ci ?

"KIM!"

"Oww." j'éloignais vite fait le téléphone de mes oreilles.

"Kim."

"Jenny? Bon Dieu pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles si tard? Il est une heure du matin. T'es dingue ou quoi?" chuchotais-je frénétiquement à travers le combiné tout en marchant dans le noir pour aller allumer la lumière.

"Kim! Oh, mon, Dieu. T'étais avec Jared cette après-midi?" continua-t-elle en criant .

_Hein? Non impossible je n'étais pas avec lui. Où est-ce qu'elle avait été chercher ça?_

Je me frottais les yeux et revins sur mes pensées. J'ouvris subitement les yeux en grand.

_Oh, mon Dieu. Mais si j'étais avec lui!_

"Mmmm peut-être...pourquoi?"

"Réponds à la question, KIMBERLEY!" m'ordonna-t-elle.

"Oui, pourquoi?" je me retenais de ne pas crier de joie dans le téléphone. "Attends, comment tu sais ça en fait?"

"J'ai entendu Brooke en parler au magasin. Elle a dit qu'elle avait vu la voiture de Jared avec _toi _dedans. Oh, mon Dieu. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit?" Jenny continua ainsi à me poser des questions durant les 10 minutes suivantes alors que je tentais de cacher l'excitation dans ma voix. En tout cas j'avais un grand sourire sur mon visage tout le long de la conversation.

"Attends, Jen, stop. Pourquoi tu m'a appelé à une heure du mat'? Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait plus tôt ou même demain?"

Je m'allongeais sur le lit après avoir éteins les lumières. Je chuchotais toujours, ayant peur de réveiller mes parents.

"Oh, longue histoire. Mon frère a occupé la ligne toute la nuit pour parler à sa foutue petite amie. Il vient tout juste de raccrocher." Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle continuait ses explications. "Oh désolé je t'ai réveillée?" réalisa-t-elle soudainement, mais sans aucun remords dans sa voix.

J'étouffais un baillement. "T'inquiètes." dis-je en haussant les épaules, oubliant qu'elle ne pouvait me voir.

"Okay bon, je te vois demain et tu pourras me dire le reste." conclua-t-elle ramenant sa voix à un volume normal.

Je lui avais déjà tout dit. Toute notre conversation, éludant seulement la fin. Mais bon, elle voulait l'entendre une nouvelle fois et je voulais bien la re-raconter.

"Attends, Jenny."

"Yeah."

"Demain midi je mange avec Jared," dis-je aussi vite que je le pouvais raccrochant à "QUO..."

Je souris et me rendormis.

"Maman, tu peux me déposer au lycée aujourd'hui?"

"Oui aucun problème, je ne vais pas au travail avant longtemps. Dis moi juste quand tu es prête."

"Okay," criais-je du haut des marches. J'essayais de mettre la main sur mon bouquin d'histoire. Comment je pouvais l'avoir perdu vu que je l'avais la nuit dernière? Oh, je me mis à genoux et regarda sous mon lit. Il étais juste devant mes yeux.

"Jenny," marmonnais-je tout en secouant la tête.

Je dévalais les escaliers, jetant le manuel dans mon sac et dévorant le reste de mon petit-déjeuner que j'avais abondonné plus tôt pour faire mon sac.

"Okay, m'man, j'suis prête," criais-je. Je me retournais subitement pour la voir juste derrière moi entrain de rigoler.

"Okay Kim," me répondit-elle hilare.

Je riais en retour.

J'étais très nerveuse. Et s'il changeait d'avis?

Je pensais à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire si il voulais vraiment que je mange avec lui ce midi. Je regardais par la fenêtre tout au long du trajet, ma main sur le genou essayant de l'empêcher de battre la mesure. Je pouvais sentir le regard curieux que ma mère posa sur moi jusqu'au lycée.

On arrivais tout juste sur le parking qu'immédiatement je remarquais Jared, l'air stréssé, accoudé sur le capot de sa voiture avec Paul à ses côtés. Comment était-ce possible pour quelqu'un de paraître aussi beau juste en jeans et sweat? Maman arrêta la voiture, j'attrapais mon sac et vit Jared s'approcher à grand pas, un énorme sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Je rougis alors qu'il ouvrit ma porte. Maman semblait surprise alors qu'un léger sourire pointait le bout de son nez.

"_Ne dis pas un mot" marmonais-je, rougissant encore plus cette fois. Elle rigola discrètement alors que je sortais de la voiture fermant la porte dans mon dos._

"Hey, Kim, Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais," dit-il rapidement, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres alors que ma mère repartait passant sa main par la fenêtre pour me dire au revoir et que Paul s'approchait se mettant à gauche de Jared.

Je regardais par terre et dit timidement bonjour.

"Oh, voici mon meilleur ami, Paul." dit-il comme si je ne le savais pas.

J'aquiescais. La sonnerie retentie et j'entendis Jared soupirer alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Je trébuchais en passant la porte après que quelqu'un ait accidentellement mis son pied sur mon passage et vis Jared tendre son bras alors que je retrouvais l'équilibre ce qui me mis dans l'embarras devant tout le monde.

J'entendis un ricanement venir de Paul qui s'arreta subitement alors que Jared se retournais pour le fixer du regard.

_Okay._

Je marchais en direction de mon casier et réalisa que Jared étais toujours derrière moi.

"Umm...tu dois pas pr-prendre tes bouquins?"

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et souriait, et finalement ça avait dû faire tilt dans sa tête car il dit rapidement, avant de courir vers son casier "Oh, yeah, umm, désolé, je te verrais plus tard en cours et à midi alors."

La deuxième sonnerie se fit entendre et alors que je me dirigeais vers ma salle je le voyais courir dans l'autre sens entre les autres élèves qui s'écartaient rapidement sur son passage.

_Je m'écarterais aussi si je voyais quelqu'un d'aussi grand venir vers moi._

Je rougis et m'insérait dans la foule alors que les élèves autour de moi commencaient à chuchoter à leurs amis des choses que je ne pouvait entendre distinctement. Ce qui, bien sûr, me fit rougir de plus belle.

_Oh, cette journée commence à être vraiment intéréssante._

_**Encore une fois, je ne suis pas un super écrivain, alors soyez gentil(le)s lors de vos review. Ce sue vous devriez faire parce que vous vos sentirez 'all tingly inside'. LOL. Si vous postez une review et que vous ne ressentez pas cette 'tingly sensation', peut être devriez vous en poster une autre …**_

_**(tingly = fourmillement mais je ne savais absolument pas comment traduire dsl )**_


	9. Chapter 8 : 20 questions

_Getting to know someone is like investigating a crime scene where the culprit is constantly allowed to rearrange the evidence."_

_- Mithani Adnan_

"Kim. Kim."

Je me retournais rapidement pour trouver la personne qui me foutait une honte totale.

Jenny, yeap vous l'aurez deviné. Ma meilleure amie. Mon Dieu elle savait pourtant que je détestais être le centre d'attention alors je la fusillais du regard tout en regardant autour de moi alors que tout le monde essayaient d'identifier la personne après qui elle criait.

_Je suis vraiment invisible._

Elle s'arrêta de courir dans le couloir et s'avança prudemment vers moi alors que tout le monde retournait à sa conversation.

Jenny m'attrapa le bras et nous mis en bout de queue parmi les élèves qui attendaient de rentrer dans la salle de cours.

"Oh, lâche moi Jen." ce qu'elle fit alors que je dégageais mon bras, sur lequel, j'étais sûre il y aurait une marque plus tard.

Elle se stoppa, ses mains sur les hanches et fis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu personne faire avant : elle tapa furieusement du pied.

Bien sûr j'explosais de rire. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi c'était drôle, ça l'était c'est tout! Elle me regarda furieuse et s'arrêta comprenant pourquoi je riais.

"Kim, tais toi. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant et rapidement sinon je vais être en retard" murmura-t'elle aussi rapide qu'il était humainement possible de le faire.

Alors je lui dis toute l'histoire, _encore__une__fois,_ de la façon la plus brève possible, essayant de tout résumer en trois minutes.

"… Et ensuite il a dit 'veux-tu manger avec moi demain midi et j'ai répondus oui c'est tout."

Je levais les yeux vers elle et son visage était impayable, sa mâchoire pendait tellement que je pensais qu'elle allait atteindre le sol bientôt.

_Pourquoi est-elle si surprise quand je lui dis que Jared m'a ramené chez moi? J'veux dire est-ce si impossible à croire?_

_Ok. Peut-être que oui._

Je jetais un regard autour notant que le hall s'était subitement tue et me ruait vers la porte de la salle de classe la passant juste avant qu'elle ne claque.

Je marchais en direction de mon casier, ne prêtant pas attention aux élèves qui m'entouraient dans la cohue qu'étais le couloir à ce moment là. Ouvrant mon casier je sentis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi.

"Hey Kim, prête pour le déjeuner?"

Je me retournais pour trouver Jared souriant mais semblant presque nerveux. C'est à ce moment là que je réalisais combien il avait grandi récemment. Je le regardais de bas en haut, réalisant que je devais passer pour une naine à côté de lui. Je devais pratiquement basculer ma tête en arrière pour regarder son si beau visage. Ça faisait mal quand même, mais ça valait le coup.

Il devait avoir remarqué que je le dévisageais parce qu'il se mit à rire doucement. Je rougis réalisant que je semblais l'évaluer de haut en bas. Je me fustigeais mentalement et me retournais rapidement vers mon casier, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui semblait irradier de mes joues.

"Hey, Jared," répondis-je doucement.

Il se déplaça pour se placer à ma droite.

"T'es prête?" demanda-t'il une nouvelle fois, souriant toujours.

"Pour...umm...quoi?"

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension."Pour...ce midi. Je te l'ai demandé hier."

Midi? Oh oui, le déjeuner. Comment avais-je pus oublier ça? Et bien, avoir Jared à mes côtés me faisait oublier pas mal de choses! Je n'avais pas eu l'habitude de l'avoir à mes côtés ces neufs dernières années alors ces trois derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvant pour ma pauvre petite mémoire!

Une partie de mon esprit espérais que Jared voulais réellement être avec moi. Mais je devais avouer que la plus grosse partie croyait qu'il se moquait de moi.

"Oh...tu étais...sérieux?" m'exclamais-je surprise.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau. Je réalisais que c'était ce qu'il faisait quand il était confus. "Pourquoi penserais tu que je ne le suis pas?"

J'inspirais à fond "principalement parce que…je ne suis pas comme….la,heuu…..Brooke de l'école" susurrais-je, faisant référence aux groupes de filles qui me fixait du coin où elles étaient.

Il se retourna, suivant mon regard ce qui fis que ces dites filles secouèrent leurs cheveux de façon aguichante. Si je n'étais pas jalouse j'aurais probablement éclatée de rire.

Je continuais de mettre mes bouquins dans le casier en attendis sa réponse.

"Je t'apprécis Kim. Parce que tu es toi même" statua-t'il simplement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans.

Je souris discrètement et acquiesçais ce à quoi il répondit en me souriant. "Alors pour ce midi…." Persista-t'il.

Je rigolais et me retournais vers lui "uniquement si tu es su- "

"Certain" dit-il ses lèvres s'étirant en un joyeux sourire.

Il y avait tellement de questions que je voulais lui poser alors que nous nous dirigions vers le self mais je décidais de me retenir. Pour l'instant.

"Merci," murmurais-je en passant la porte de la cafeteria que Jared tenait ouverte. Il attrapa un plateau et me demanda ce que je désirais manger. J'haussais les épaules essayant de trouver ce qui serait le plus simple à manger sans qu'une cochonnerie n'aille se coincer dans mes dents.

"Ahh...le sandwich au poulet," répondis-je tout bas.

"Sandwich alors." Il l'attrapa, s'arrêta et se retourna pour me regarder avec un expression sérieuse sur son visage. Il tenait le sandwich dans une main et dans l'autre se trouvait un friand. "Tu es sure de toi Kim, le sandwich ou le friand," demanda-t'il les soupesant l'un après l'autre.

Je ris et il me fit un sourire éblouissant alors qu'il remplissait son plateau de nourriture. Il prenait presque de tout. Qu'est ce que…? Etait-il vraiment affamé ou c'était une habitude chez lui?

On se dirigea vers la table à laquelle Jared avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, au centre du self.

Oh, parfait, maintenant tout le monde pouvait observer nos moindres gestes. Je regardais autour de moi ce qui confirma mes soupçons. Jared posa son plateau sur la table et s'assit en face de Paul. J'hésitais à m'asseoir à sa droite quand il tapota la chaise, me disant de prendre place à côté de lui.

"Salut, c'est cool de finalement rencontrer la fameuse Kim" dit Paul me regardant tout en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Fameuse? Okay.

"Salut," répondis-je d'une petite voix alors que Jared lui faisait les gros yeux.

Mon Dieu, il mangeais comme un loup lui aussi, pensais-je en remarquant la montagne de nourriture qui était accumulée sur la plateau de Paul, plein de sandwich, friand, fruit, yaourts et muffins

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils semblaient si muscles, ils mangeaient tellement qu'ils devaient aller faire de la muscu pour tout éliminer. Maintenant restait plus qu'à expliquer la poussée de croissance.

"T'es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux rien d'autre que ton sandwich?" demanda Jared me ramenant à la réalité alors qu'il me tendait le dit sandwich.

J'acquiesçais et il leva un sourcil l'accentuant avec un sourire charmeur.

"Positive, Jared," dis-je. Je ris et son sourire s'agrandit.

Il haussa les épaules et commença à manger, avec une rapidité que je n'avais jamais vue. Je regardais du côté de Paul pour le voir faire exactement la même chose. J'ouvris le sachet de mon sandwich et en pris un morceau. Après quelques minutes je vis que Jared me regardais et avalais bruyamment. Il souriait et je levais un sourcil en signe de confusion.

"Rien, rien. C'est juste que tu manges doucement"

"Vraiment?" demandais-je étonné, mais qui ne mangeais pas doucement comparé à lui. Je regardais mon sandwich auquel il manquait trois bouchées le comparant au plateau de Jared où les sandwichs et les muffins n'étaient plus que des emballages vides.

"C'est mignon, t'inquiètes pas," dit-il en ouvrant un paquet de chips inconscient du fait qu'il avait fait stopper mon cœur.

Je rougis et mordis ma lèvre inférieure, me forçant à ne pas rétorquer et montrer mon désaccord avec ce qu'il disait. Il le remarqua et souris. Paul ronchonna et je rougis encore plus, réalisant que j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était assis avec nous.

"Quoi?" s'exclama Jared.

Paul nous montra du doigt et répondis, "Vous vous accordez parfaitement. C'est bizarre." Il leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est pareil que Sam et Emily."

Jared sourit et je rougis, même si je ne savais pas grand-chose à propos d'eux. Enfin, je savais que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre depuis que j'avais huit ans. Quelqu'un venait enfin de le réaliser.

Je continuais de manger mon sandwich alors que Jared avait vidé son plateau. Pendant ce temps, Paul avait sa tête entre ses bras croisés et posés sur la table. Soit il s'ennui à mourir soit il est très fatigué.

"Alors Kim veux-tu jouer au jeu des 20 questions?" me demanda Jared entre deux gorgées de sa brique de lait chocolaté.

Je soulevais un sourcil interrogateur mais acquiesçait prudemment.

Je devais admettre que j'étais inquiète sur les questions qu'il allait me poser. S'il vous plaît, mon Dieu, faite que ce ne soit rien d'embarrassant.

Paul releva subitement la tête et souris discrètement. Je le regardais curieuse

Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain?

Paul croisa les bras sur son torse et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Jared lui balança sa brique en carton de lait vide mais la main de son ami surgit et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur sa tête.

"Rendors-toi Paul," dit Jared avant de murmurer, "Tu vas en avoir besoin."

Tu vas en avoir besoin. Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait bien dire? Il avait beaucoup de devoir à faire?

Je décidais de laisser tomber alors que Jared se tournais vers moi. "Mais vu que t'es toujours entrain de manger" mentionna-t'il en me montrant d'un geste de la tête, avec un léger sourire. Je rigolais et il continua, "Je pense qu'on devrait changer un peu les règles."

Il leva les sourcils et son visage semblait me dire qu'il serait audacieux d'objecter. Je grognais mais acceptait.

"Okay, alors au lieu de poser une question chacun son tour je serais le seul à le faire. Ça te va?" il n'attendit pas de réponse de ma part et continua. "T'es d'accord. Bien."

On se mit à rire en même temps, nos voix s'accordant parfaitement. Paul leva les yeux au ciel er repris sa position initiale : la tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table.

En fait j'étais heureuse de cette nouvelle règle, tant que ça signifiait que je parlais peu. Même si j'étais inquiète à propos des questions. Je pris une autre bouché de mon sandwich alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa première question.

"Nom de famille?" demanda-t'il honteusement.

"Connweller."

"Date d'anniversaire?"

"Le 30 mars."

"Couleur favorite?"

"Marron."

"Marron," répèta-t'il surpris, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. "Vraiment?'

Ma tête alla de haut en bas en signe de confirmation.

"Pareil que moi. Un film?"

"Titanic," avouais-je alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

"Chick flick," dit-il, imitant l'accent anglais de Rose dans le film. _(aucune__idée__de__ce__que__ça__veut__dire__désolé)_

"Et le tien alors?" demandais-je en souriant.

Il semblait surprise mais répondit, " Notebook, bien sûr." Il renifla dédaigneusement et je rigolais. Je pense que j'entendis Paul rigoler lui aussi.

"Je rigole, probablement la Vengeance dans la peau"

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais une discussion, enfin je pense, avec Jared ce dernier arrêtant de me poser des questions pour que je puisse continuer à manger mon sandwich. Je regardais à côté pour voir que tout le monde nous regardais, perplexes de savoir ce qui avait bien put se passer dans le cerveau de Jared pour qu'il parle à une fille à qui personne n'avait jamais parlé. Jared le remarqua et fronça les sourcils, fixant du regard les personnes qui nous regardait les faisant subitement s'intéresser à quelque chose dans une autre direction.

La cloche retentit subitement alors que Paul sursautait, en se levant de sa chaise. Jared rigola et se tourna vers moi. "il semble que j'ai encore 16 questions, Kim. Est-ce que je peux te les poser quand je te raccompagnerais chez toi après les cours?"

Je m'arrêtais surprise qu'il propose de me ramener. Il me regardait de toute sa hauteur, et bien sûr, je rougis. Il commença à sembler de plus en plus nerveux face à mon silence.

"Si ça ne te déranges pas."

Il sourit, vida son plateau et le posa sur le rangement. "Génial." Paul lui attrapa ensuite le bras et le sortit de la cafeteria alors que Jared me disait rapidement au revoir.

"On se voit après les cours, Kim," cria-t'il presque ce qui fit que les derniers occupants dans le self se retrouvèrent bouche bée ne croyant pas ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Je restais là, souriant jusqu'à ce que la deuxième sonnerie retentisse et je me glissais hors de la cafétéria.


End file.
